dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonoid
The Dragonoid of the Future-Past is part of the seventh challenge on the Dragon Challenges board. It appears alongside MechSpawn A and MechSpawn B in MechaDragon. Attacks (Dragonoid) All of the Dragonoid's attacks deal Metal damage. # "TARGET LOCKED ON: INITIALIZE SEARCH AND DESTROY." The Dragonoid claws its target for 1 hit of Metal Melee damage. #* Applies 'Target Lock' for 3 turns. #** Bonus to Hit +50. # The Dragonoid slams its target for 2 hits of Metal Melee damage. #* Inflicts a 1-turn stun. # The Dragonoid breathes flames at its target for 6 hits of Metal Melee damage. # The Dragonoid claws its target for 1 hit of Metal Melee damage. # "ERROR: SYSTEMS OFF BALANCE. OVERCLOCK INITIATED." The Dragonoid breathes flames at its target for 6 hits of high Metal Melee damage with additional bonus to hit. #* Significantly heals the Dragonoid. # "MECHSPAWN PRODUCTION RE-INITATED." The Dragonoid revives both MechSpawn A and MechSpawn B, and then claws its target for 1 hit of Metal Melee damage. Attacks (MechSpawn A) # "The MechSpawn shields the MechaDragon!" MechSpawn A strikes its target for 1 hit of Fire Magic damage. #* Applies 'Shielded' to Dragonoid for 3 turns. #** Block/Parry/Dodge +180. #* Heals Dragonoid for 4% of its maximum HP. # After being revived, MechSpawn A breathes flames on its target for 5 hits of Fire Magic damage. #* Inflicts 'Burn A' for 5 turns, a 100% Fire DoT. Attacks (MechSpawn B) # "The MechSpawn charges up the MechaDragon!" MechSpawn B strikes its target for 1 hit of Fire Magic damage. #* Applies 'Empowered' to Dragonoid for 3 turns. #** Boost +30%. #* Heals Dragonoid for 4% of its maximum HP. # After being revived, MechSpawn B breathes flames on its target for 5 hits of Fire Magic damage. #* Inflicts 'Burn B' for 5 turns, a 100% Fire DoT. Rotation * The Dragonoid's attack rotation is 1 -> 2 -> 3 -> 4 -> 4 -> 4 -> 4 -> 4 -> 4 -> repeat. * When one MechSpawn is defeated but the other remains alive, Dragonoid will only use Attack 5. * When its HP is below 50%, Dragonoid will use Attack 6 once before resuming its rotation. * MechSpawn A and MechSpawn B will normally only use Attack 1. * After MechSpawn A and MechSpawn B are revived by the Dragonoid, they will only use Attack 2. Mechanics * If one MechSpawn is defeated and the other is not, the Dragonoid will announce a danger message: ** "WARNING: IMBALANCE DETECTED." ** The following turn and every turn afterwards, Dragonoid will use Attack 5. ** This restriction still applies even after the Dragonoid revives the MechSpawns and they begin using Attack 2 instead of Attack 1. Strategy * Because they first apply strong buffs to the Dragonoid, it is very difficult to deal damage to the Dragonoid without defeating the MechSpawns first. * When they are revived, they no longer apply buffs, but will instead constantly deal five hits of damage, as well as apply a long-lasting DoT effectively equal to a sixth hit every turn. Resistances None Notes and Guides Category:Boss Category:Monster